


Connected but No Internet Access.

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU, Short One Shot, by eventual it's literally just at the end, jaemin panics a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: I hate losing my internet connection, but I wouldn’t mind if I get to meet someone as cute as you.Or, alternatively: Jaemin needs to post his daily writingbut he lost his internet connection before getting to post it.His solution: ask his neighbor if he can connect to their internet.He never knew he had such a cute neighbor.





	Connected but No Internet Access.

**Author's Note:**

> first nomin fic!
> 
> this is just super short and mostly jaemin panicking.
> 
> (((may or may not be inspired from a tweet by jipwarks from twitter)))
> 
> yeah that's all.

_ Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe his features. _

_ His eyelashes fluttered prettily as he blinked for a few times. His eyes were small and sleepy, and I wondered if it was just a charming point or he was indeed drowsy. Either way, I found it captivating. _

_ His cheeks seemed a little plump and reddish, yet somehow it was firm and cool to my touch. It took him a second before he flinched at my touch, yet I didn’t pay any mind to it. He gazed at me with his brown orbs, and for a second, I thought his eyes zoomed in on me. It must have been my imagination. _

_ His lips were pinkish, and I had to stop myself from leaning for a taste. As amazing as they were, his voice completed the package. It was soft and gentle, and if I was too enthralled, I might have not noticed the minimal stiffness that came with it. _

_ I sighed to myself, letting go of his ever so cold hands. _

_ Why must he be a robot? _

 

Jaemin scanned the text over and over, checking for grammar errors and areas where he could potentially improve on. After three or four more re-reading, he nodded at his work.

“This would do.”

He muttered to himself, still a little dissatisfied but his eyes were already a little tired from keeping them on the device. He yawned a little, stretching his limbs as he did. He was feeling a little sleepy. The afternoon heat was just right for a good nap. Maybe he’ll take on that once he posts his work.

He opened his account and clicked the button to publish a new post. The loading failed, and he laughed nervously.  _ That never happens unless… _ He shook his head. It could be just a lapse. It  _ must _ be that. He clicked the reload button and got a failed message again.

He checked his internet connection and he shrieked in horror.  _ Connected but no internet access. _ How could this happen at a crucial moment? He groaned to himself, burying his face onto his palms. He despised posting past his schedule, and if this continues, he would have to post an hour late. It was a frustrating thought for himself.

He thought of waiting. It could come back in maybe five minutes. He reassured himself that everything will be fine.

Except he had nothing to pass the time and five minutes felt too long for a drowsy Jaemin. He couldn’t opt for a nap, because that meant sleeping for at least five hours straight. That would entirely ruin his schedule and he would be more stressed than ever.

He thought of going to a coffee shop, but it was too much of a hassle to prepare for it. The nearest one was pretty far for a walking distance, and although the afternoon heat wasn’t as bad as other scorching days, it was still too bad for a walk. He peeked outside the window. He groaned when it was too bright for his eyes.

He lay down on the couch, whimpering. He wanted to post as soon as possible, yet for some reason fate wouldn’t let him. He stayed silent for a while, trying to think of a way to patch up his problem.

Just then, he heard a door opening, then closing. It must have been from next door…  _ Wait a minute. _

Jaemin thought of something ridiculous, but his problem was just as ridiculous; he might as well go for it. He lifted his laptop off his lap and placed it aside. He got up and checked himself in the mirror. His hair wasn’t as messed up as he thought it was. He didn’t have to change since it was just next door anyway. He  _ did _ hope that his neighbor would forgive him and his plain white shirt.

He picked up his laptop in one arm and proceeded to the doorway. He wondered if he could simply wear slippers. Surely the neighbor wouldn’t mind. He opened the door with his free hand and closed it with his foot. He walked towards the next door then huffed in nervousness. After calming himself down for a solid minute, he finally knocked on the door.

At the contact on the wood, his heart started beating like crazy. He was panicking. What if the stranger found him weird? Maybe even annoying? He wanted to back out, but what if they get annoyed since he might have pulled a little prank on them? Jaemin wanted to crawl in a hole and scream.

Except, before he could back out, the door was pulled open to reveal a blonde young man, probably around his age, in his sleeveless glory. He cocked his head to the side with an eyebrow raised, and Jaemin almost dropped his jaw and his laptop.  _ Fuck. _

“...Yes?”

The stranger spoke after a few seconds of silence, and Jaemin wanted to slap himself for staring. His arms shook in nervousness, and he wanted to curse his voice for not coming out. The stranger was kind enough to wait for his brain to function properly.  _ Great. _

“I- Um- Can I borrow your internet?”

The blonde stared at him for three seconds.

“Pardon?”

Jaemin officially wanted to bury himself.

(“Here Lies Na Jaemin. Oh god did he try”)

He sounded like some user neighbor, but that sounded better than a creep. He inhaled deeply to give himself some confidence.

“Well, um funny story is” - it wasn’t - “I, uh, suddenly lost internet connection and, um, I have to post something very, very important.”

He hoped the kind (see: ridiculously attractive) neighbor wouldn’t ask further questions and would just give him an answer.

(Preferably the one that was in favor of him but at this point, he stopped caring.)

The stranger chuckled. Jaemin’s heart stopped. How could someone’s laugh sound so much like a melody?

“You sound desperate. College application, maybe?”

Jaemin only nodded. Technically, he was desperate, so he wasn’t entirely lying. The blonde chuckled again.

“Come in.”

He stepped aside, and Jaemin unintentionally held his breath as he stepped in. The friendly neighbor closed the door behind him and led him towards the couch. He gestured at it and Jaemin reluctantly took a seat. He wondered where the stranger went off too, then realized when he was handed a sticky note.

_ Name: Wai-Jeno-Fai, PW: j3n0l3e3e _

Jaemin had to hold back a snort but couldn’t help but smile at the tiny piece of paper. When he realized he has yet to express his gratitude, he looked at the stranger, who was sitting at the other end of the couch and bowed his head.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine.”

The stranger answered, not looking up from his phone. He seemed to by typing something, so Jaemin decided not to bother him any longer. He did the same procedure and thanked the heavens when the window for posting opened. He copied the piece he created and pasted it on the window. He checked it again for the last time, then took a deep breath as he posted it.

_ Your work has been successfully posted! _

Jaemin finally released his breath, and he heard another chuckle from the stranger. He turned his head towards him and was quick to notice that the blonde immediately lifted his phone up to (maybe) pretend that he was in fact busy with his phone and totally did not laugh at him. Jaemin wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it.

(Thankful because he heard his amazing chuckle for the third time?)

(Maybe offended because has he been judged this entire time?)

“Well... I am done.”

Jaemin announced, and boy did that sounded awkward. There was no need to sound so formal, but he was too scared to say anything else as it could just potentially embarrass himself further. The stranger let out a snicker.

“Why are you so… nervous? Not sure if that’s the word-”

“Tense? Anxious?”

Jaemin put his hand on his mouth, cursing himself from cutting him off. The stranger only smiled.

“Yeah.”

He chuckled, again.

“Well, you don’t have to answer that. Are you done with your… college application?”

He didn’t seem to be convinced.  _ Shit. Did he get a glimpse…? _ Jaemin sighed to himself.  _ No reason for lying…  _ He shut his laptop off.

“Okay, so this might have not been my college application.”

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him, curiosity piqued.

“Then what is it?”

Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or the blonde leaned a little closer to him.

(Probably just him being delusional again because the stranger did not move from his place at all.)

“I write stuff and post them online… I like posting them at a schedule so when I lost internet connection, I kinda panicked…”

“So, you went to ask your neighbor for theirs?”

Jaemin really needed that hole right now. He managed to squeak out a-

“yes”

The blonde smiled in amusement.

“Would you mind if you share your works to me?”

Jaemin couldn’t keep his “eek”, earning a laugh from his neighbor.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’?”

“Yes! I mean, it’s fine! To share them, I mean. Oh god-”

“Then, can we talk about it afterwards? Maybe at a cafe?”

Jaemin wondered how someone’s smile could look so charming. Fortunately, he was able to nod in response unlike before when he just stared like a creep.

“Cool. Here’s my number. Send me the link, and when I’m done, let’s talk about it.”

He handed over another sticky note and Jaemin received it with a shaky hand.

_ Lee Jeno. XXXXXXXXXX _

Jaemin swore he saw Jeno winking at him, but that could be his imagination again.

(He really did though.)

“J-Jaemin. Na Jaemin.”

He clutched on the sticky note.

“I-I’ll pay for your drink as thank you.”

He doesn’t know what he was saying. Jeno chuckled.

“Is it a date then?”

Jaemin thought he finally said something right.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's too short but shush aisasmask
> 
> it's 1 am i should be asleep but this has to be done tonight or else ill forget boohoo
> 
> hngg this sounded better in my head but oh w e l l 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed it. good night eue;;


End file.
